Siege
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: First, a meteor shower, then, massive earthquake, and then Kryptonian fleets fly through the skies of Metropolis. Somehow, General Zod has harnessed the power to return to Earth, and has become more evil, and has brought some more enemies... and with an poisoned Clark, he may not be able to stop Zod and his reign of terror. All leads up to a battle with Lex Luthor who has a weapon
1. The Nuclear Plant

_Like the description says: Kryptonian fleets attacks Metropolis, with a more evil General Zod, who somehow managed to return to Earth, and with some enemies like Doomsday, Bizarro, all planning to kill the Man of Steel. Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_The Nuclear Plant_**

* * *

Early morning in Metropolis had been more of a rush hour than anything else, and in the crowd rushing towards the Daily Planet was reporter Lois Lane, while at the other side of the street was her boyfriend, and reporter Clark Kent.

"You know Smallville, you could ease up with the whole super speed deal." said Lois getting to Clark's side.

"What would be so fun about that?" asked Clark smiling, and Lois just shook her head like she always did when Clark was making fun of her because she wasn't able to run faster than a speeding bullet.

"What would be fun about that Smallville? The fact that we'd be matched up, unlike you and Jimmy." said Lois.

"Hey, remember Jimmy from when Chloe was dating one?" asked Clark, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah?" asked Lois.

"They look awfully alike." said Clark.

"Oh... right. That's weird no doubt." said Lois.

As the two entered the Daily Planet, all Clark knew was that there sure was a rush of people going like mad dogs chasing cats up a tree.

"Perry! What's going on?" asked Clark.

"You won't believe it Kent, apparently there's a huge amount of meteors coming down towards Metropolis, only here though! Everyone's leaving in a mad rush. It's like spit being hammered." said Perry White, editor of the Daily Planet.

"Don't know what that means! But, anyway, do you have anything for Lois and me?" asked Clark, and Perry stood there, looking at Clark for a moment.

"Yeah, that Nuclear Plant near Star Labs... well it's been set for detonation, Superman hasn't been there yet, just get down there." said Perry.

Clark moved out of the room, and grabbed Lois by the shirt and pulled her to the side.

"Lois, meet me at the Nuclear Plant near Star Labs... there's a self destruct going to go off." said Clark, and moved to the elevator, and closed it...

Standing there, Clark grabbed his shirt, pulled it open and it revealed a blue suit, and then there on the chest, was a Diamond with an S in it.

In a blur, Clark went flying out of the elevator through the sky, towards the Nuclear Plant, and landed, and he was in the Superman suit.

"Superman!" said a nuclear scientist.

"What happened with the nuclear plant?" asked Clark.

"Appears that someone set the warhead to set off, and we don't know what is causing it to be set off." said the scientist.

"Is there a part where I can manually unplug it?" asked Clark, sensing the last few minutes were coming.

"No! You would have to grab the nuclear part, and throw it into outer space, or throw it into the nuclear containment, and hold it when it goes off." said the Nuclear Scientist.

Clark, sped off into the lower area, saw the containment opening, and quickly he dived out of the fresh air towards the warhead.

Grabbing the nuclear tip, and threw it into the air, and saw a minute was left... with a huge flash, Clark went flying through the air towards the tip, and threw it into the containment for the nuclear tips, and held onto the latch hard, and then the bomb exploded...

Laying there, Clark felt his energy drained...

The hatch closed, shutting Clark in, without the sunlight, and without it, his energy would not come back to full power...

_**Meanwhile outside of the Nuclear Plant...**_

Running towards the containment unit, Lois saw the containment close with Clark in it, and ran towards the parking lot, and got in a van, and hotwired it.

"Clark, you owe me one..." said Lois, and sped the van straight towards the wall...

The van crashed, and the wall did not break...

Only made it stronger, and a gate fell down over the wall.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." said Lois to herself.

_**Back in the containment unit...**_

Clark heard a noise, and using what was left of his powers, he used X-ray vision, and saw a man walking up, and hit the lights.

Red flashed through the room, revealing the man's identity... Lex Luthor.

"Lex?" asked Clark.

"Well the man of steel... Clark, you'd think that since I made a nuclear warhead get set up, you would think that Superman would just, oh I don't know, take it to outer space.

I'm quite disappointed, someone of your abilities should have been smarter..." said Lex.

Clark looked at Lex, and noticed he had something in his hand.

"Oh, you see the device to save your life... well, guess you won't be needing this for long..." said Lex, snapping his fingers, and men holding guns came into sight.

Clark gulped in a little fear seeing how outnumbered he was.

Moving slowly to the back of the room, Clark hid, and held his arm, that was bloody.

Clark, standing, shot heat vision into a gun, making the gunman drop it, and then bullets were shot.

Using super speed, Clark sped into Lex, throwing him backwards, and the button, and the top of the containment unit, and it opened.

Clark, smiling as he healed, flew out of the containment, and got into his street clothes as he landed near the van where Lois was thinking.

"Hey Lois, what are you doing?" asked Clark.

"Clark? You had me worried... I was trying to break the wall." said Lois.

"You'll never believe who I encountered in there." said Clark.

"Who?" asked Lois.

"Lex Luthor, he's taking this war with Superman to the next level, I almost didn't escape Lois..." said Clark.

"Let's just get to the Daily Planet, there's not much time before the mayor of the town tells the city about the meteor shower." said Lois.

"Alright." said Clark, and the two walked to Lois's car.

Driving down the road, Clark's head pounded with a kryptonite style pain.

"Uh..." moaned Clark.

"What's wrong?" asked Lois..

"I think that nuclear warhead had kryptonite in it. Green." said Clark.

With that, they drove to the Daily Planet, as Clark's condition started to get worse.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	2. Luthor Mansion

**_Luthor Mansion._**

* * *

Moving through the Daily Planet, Clark's skin got pale...

Lois held Clark by the arm lightly, and Clark nearly fell in pain from his condition... and then Jimmy walked over.

"Clark? What's wrong with him?" asked Jimmy.

"Just not feeling that good." said Lois.

"Lois, take me to the elevator..." said Clark.

The two moved there, and Clark handed Lois his glasses.

"Where are you going?" asked Lois.

"I gotta go to the Fortress, Jor-el has to have an answer for this." said Clark, and kissed Lois goodbye.

"Get back soon." said Lois.

"I will..." said Clark, and then closed the door, and flew to the sky above, and flew to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic...

Crash landing into the snow, Clark coughed and blood flew out of his mouth.

"What's happening?" asked Clark. He could only feel the blood slowly, and painfully move through him.

Barely able to get to his feet, Clark moved weakly, and feebly into the Fortress, normally the cold couldn't do anything to him, but now with him weak, it was having a harsh effect.

"Kal-el..." said Kara appearing in the side, and quickly ran to Clark's side.

"Put me on the table." said Clark, and Kara sat him down on there.

"Jor-el, run a full body scan... something is deeply wrong..." said Clark.

"Yes my son." said Jor-el's voice, and then a couple of lights went over Clark, and then moved over, and over again.

As Clark saw the results, he didn't like one bit of it.

"Why is there Kryptonite in your blood system?" asked Kara.

Clark sat up barely, and spoke

"I think it was when I was at the Nuclear Plant in the containment unit. The lid holding the warhead, must have been barely opened, and the warhead must have had fragments of kryptonite... Lex almost had me killed in there... I can't do anything like that again." said Clark.

"You're Superman Clark, you have to if it's the right thing." said Kara.

"I know, but, after a couple months of Lex's non stop attacks, I must be finally getting weak. Lois is right, I need to slow down... I've saved over 200 people in the past couple weeks." said Clark.

"Just go home, and get some rest." said Kara.

"Alright." said Clark, speeding away in a blur, and was back in Smallville, Kansas.

Moving through town, he came upon Luthor Mansion, where he noticed Lex enter the house.

Entering, Clark coughed so Lex would stop.

"Clark, surprise seeing you here." said Lex.

"Well, after all, you trying to kill me isn't a surprise anymore. But Lex, just because I was basically more of a father to Connor doesn't mean that you can hate my Kryptonian side either!" said Clark.

Without warning, Clark had a loud crushing surge of shock rush through his body, knocking him to the floor.

"Kryptonite tazer, best idea I've ever had." said Lex, holding a green tazer.

"You're a madman Lex, you may break my bones, but you will never stop my will to fight." said Clark, getting up, and grabbed a pool stick, and slammed it into Lex, throwing him across the room, into a table, knocking Lex out.

"That's why Luthor has took some blood from you, and using it to create super soldiers... This may just be the key to your demise..." said Tess Mercer, entering the room.

"Tess. You're still working for that guy? You're just pathetic..." said Clark, and then Tess held a gun.

"If you ever come back here... I will kill you with Kryptonite bullets." said Tess, and Clark, sped out of the mansion, and into the fields near the farm house, and fell to his knees, before passing out from losing the last of his strength...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. More of a memory than anything else

**_More of a memory than anything else_**

* * *

The moment as Lois sat at her desk, she knew something was up... she had a specially wrapped note on her table.

Looking at it, Lois opened it, and her eyes got wide... her cousin, Chloe Sullivan had got married, and was bringing her kid and her husband back to Metropolis for the month.

Truth was, Lois knew the husband from well, dating him...

The husband was none other than Oliver Queen, billionaire, man who survived on a island for five long intense years.

Oliver was the hooded man known as Green Arrow, but lately, he's been called Arrow.

Lois smiled as Perry came over with a blond woman with a man.

"Chloe!" said Lois, getting up, and hugged her with all of her might.

"You get Clark's strength?" asked Chloe.

"Nope." said Lois. "You try carrying this all day." Lois pointed to a fifty pound bag of newspapers.

"I feel sorry for you. But speaking of Clark, where is he?" asked Chloe.

"FOS." said Lois.

"Oh... something wrong?" asked Oliver.

"We need to go to the farm to talk about it..." said Lois.

"I'll be down at the car." said Oliver taking the kid.

"What's wrong with Clark?" asked Chloe

"He was at a Nuclear Plant, and ever since, he's been not feeling normal, he's acts like he's been poisoned." said Lois.

"Let's get to the farm, and we'll talk more about it then." said Lois.

_**Down at the street... **_

_What ever is wrong, it's not good. _thought Oliver, and then as Lois and Chloe got there, Chloe nodded, and Oliver ran to the alleyways.

"What's with Daddy?" asked Chloe's son.

"He's got a bit to do. He'll be at your aunt's house in a little bit." said Chloe.

"You know I'm actually his great cousin... but whatever." said Lois getting in the car.

_**The alleyways.**_

Running, Oliver pulled his bag out, and pulled a green hoodie out, and put it on, and shot a grappling hook onto a roof, and went flying upwards.

Landing on the roof, Oliver ran along the edge, and then jumped off the ledge across a long street.

Falling, Oliver shot a grappling hook into an abandoned building that was scheduled for demolition, and there was a woman in there hurt, and Oliver ran towards her, grabbed her just before the wrecking ball came crashing through the wall.

Oliver went sliding across, and then with a blur, him and the woman were on the street, with Kara.

"Kara?" asked Oliver getting back into his clothes.

"Look, go to the farm, Lois needs to tell you something. Important. Do you understand?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, I'll head there right away." said Oliver, running across the streets towards Smallville.

_**Meanwhile at the Farm.**_

Laying there weak, Clark opened his eyes, and saw Lois and Chloe enter the house.

"Lois!" Clark said loud enough for the son to hear, and he ran over to the weak Clark.

"You alright?" asked the son.

"Get Lois, tell her to come over here." said Clark.

"Alright." said the son running.

"He reminds me of Connor. Oh man... poor Connor." said Clark realizing.

_A few years ago..._

_Sitting on his couch, Clark yawned as he woke up... there was something that was bothering him._

_It had been a while since the clone of Lex, Connor had showed up. Then the door was knocked on, and Clark got up, and walked over to it..._

_"Clark? It's Connor, I need to talk to you." said a male voice._

_Opening the door, Connor Kent stood there, and smiled before hugging Clark._

_"What are you doing here?" asked Clark, exiting the door with Connor._

_"I wanted to see my half dad... your blood was the reason I'm alive right now." said Connor._

_"So, you've stuck with the name Connor Kent?" asked Clark._

_"Yeah..." said Connor._

_The two walked through the driveway to the barn, and sat down on the steps._

_"How are you using your powers?" asked Clark._

_"Just using them the way you wanted, for the good side of humanity. I've come up with a identity, Superboy." said Connor._

_"Superboy? Whoa. I didn't expect that." said Clark._

_"I know, it's just I wanted to be like you. You're way more able to do good than Lex ever could, that's why he doesn't like me isn't it?" asked Connor._

_"No, he just, doesn't want to have a kid, he thinks it's too much responsibility." said Clark._

_"But yet he wants to run Metropolis?" asked Connor._

_"I know right? Look, how about you and I go get some lunch?" asked Clark._

_"Sure, hopefully I don't have to run for my life..." said Connor. _

When Clark got up, Lois helped him into the house, and sat him down on the chair.

"You alright?" asked Lois.

"Yeah, just remembered the day when Connor came over, telling me that he was sticking with the name Connor Kent." said Clark.

"How is he anyway?" asked Chloe.

"That's what I was saying, I don't know." said Clark, and suddenly he coughed, and blood flew out, and then Clark fell to the floor.

"Not again... this is what I mean, something's going on." said Lois.

"I'm poisoned with Kryptonite in my blood system." said Clark.

"Then no superman..." said Lois.

"I'm still going to be Superman..." said Clark.

"Not in this condition..." said Lois.

When Clark sat up, he heard a knock on the door.

Then he knew who it was.

"Connor."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. Connor Kent

_**Connor Kent**_

* * *

It was a slight moment before Clark got up, and stumbled to the door, and stopped for a minute.

Opening the door, Clark saw a black haired Connor Kent standing in a blue jacket.

"Hey." said Connor.

"Long time no see." said Clark.

"I know, listen, uh... I've been busy with the whole... you know, trying to keep Lana in check... but she's been doing better." said Connor.

"Lana? You got married finally?" asked Lois walking over.

"Yeah, Lana's father wasn't so happy about that though." said Connor.

"Wanna come in?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, is it me, or do I feel kryptonite in here?" asked Connor.

"Sorry, nuclear plant caused kryptonite to enter my blood stream." said Clark, and pointed to his arm, that was black and blue.

"How have you been Connor?" asked Lois.

"Good, been to some nasty spots in Kansas. Heck, I got a job in NYC, apparently guys in tights are normal there..." said Connor.

"Oh, those guys..." said Clark.

"I saw AQ there. His life is pretty good... Apparently he and Flash got into the other month." said Connor.

"Hey Connor, have you been to the fortress in the arctic?" asked Lois.

"Yeah, nice place, but Kara gets mad." said Connor.

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"Just guess she thinks I'm not a kryptonian. By blood I am though." said Connor.

"Clark, tell Connor about when you fought General Zod." said Oliver.

"General Zod? Who's he?" asked Connor.

"General Zod was the leader of the Kryptonian army. But unfortunately, when the planet was at extinction point, Zod lost his powers, and was banished through the galaxy.

He ended up on Earth, with a vengeance for Jor-el, he killed him in blind fury, and well you see where I'm going with this." said Clark.

_3 years ago. _

_"You betrayed us Zod, you murdered a pregnant mother, with your son!" said Laura, one of the Kandorians._

_"Go... I'll take care of Zod." said Clark, in his black Blur suit._

_"Oh... leader of the band of rebels... time to see what you're truly made of." said Zod, pulling blue kryptonite out._

_(Blue Kryptonite: one of the many kryptonite meteor rocks. When near kryptonians, remove their superpowers, leaving them like a human.)_

_The rest of the new Kryptonians left through the portal, and Zod punched Clark, throwing him across the rooftop as rain poured down on them._

_Clark got up, and jumped towards Zod, kicked him in the chest, knocking Zod into a wall._

_Zod, with blind fury ran at Clark, holding a blue kryptonite knife, and stabbed Clark in the stomach with it._

_Clark punched Zod hard enough to throw him, and then, falling to his knees, Clark pretended to die, and Zod leaned over Clark._

_"Last son of Krypton huh? More like the dead superhero of Krypton..." said Zod._

_Without warning, Clark grabbed Zod by the throat and threw him across the rooftop, and Clark dived off the roof, as Zod was suddenly teleported to a different world..._

_Clark crashed into the street... and pulled the knife out, and healed... _

Connor smiled.

"You're smart when it comes to that." said Connor.

"Well, I want to know what Zod's like in actual kryptonian battle." said Clark.

"Not in this state. Plus Zod can't return to Earth, remember?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I know. Look Connor, you can stay here for tonight. Unless Lana's at home waiting." said Clark.

"No, she's on a business trip. I'm free for the next few days if you need help with work here at the barn." said Connor.

"Connor... we'd be glad to have you stay here and help with the barn." said Lois.

"Thanks. I'll sleep in the barn... I know how to make a mean dinner." said Connor.

"What kind?" asked Clark.

"California Meadly Soup." said Connor.

"Never had that before." said Lois.

"Then you are in for a delight." said Connor.

"Well Lois, we best be going." said Chloe.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Lois.

"Alright." said Chloe, and closed the door behind her as Oliver got in the car with the son.

"That was nice to see Chloe." said Lois.

"Yeah, to think, we could not be any luckier to have someone like them in our lives." said Clark.

"Hey, um, what happened to my dog?" asked Connor.

"Oh Krypto? He's upstairs. KRYPTO!" said Clark.

With a lunge, a golden retriever jumped down into Connor.

"Whoa, eats a lot of Kryptonian dog food. Surprised we found it on the middle of the street." said Connor.

"Yeah. Weird how that works." said Lois.

The dog just made a slight noise.

"What is everyone looking at?" thought the dog.

"Krypto, remember, no human thinking, it's freaks us out... mainly Lois." said Connor.

"Sorry C.K." said Krypto.

"Connor, you know I'm used to the dog talking. He just every now and then, it just makes me jump. That's all." said Lois.

"Oh. Sorry." said Connor.

"Let's get cooking on dinner. I have to do some chores, and Clark, needs to go lay down until dinner's ready." said Lois.

Clark's pale face just made him look like a ghost.

It surprised Clark when he looked in a mirror...

_All in a day. _thought Clark.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. The Third Meteor Shower

**_The Third Meteor Shower_**

* * *

When Clark woke up, it was morning, and Connor was outside finishing up the work on the house, and Krypto laid chewing a rawoid.

Lois laid against Clark's chest, and smiled when she saw he was awake.

"Aw man, I hurt worse than I did yesterday." said Clark, getting up, and legs gave out, and he crashed to the floor.

Lois helped him up, and set him on the bed's edge.

"I don't think you're getting better, you're getting worse." said Lois.

"I need to go to Star Labs they can help me." said Clark, getting into his Super-man suit, and then Connor entered in his black shirt with the symbol on it.

"Need some help?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, please if you could." said Clark.

Connor walked Clark outside, and then took off into the air towards Metropolis.

"Let's see how you do on your own right now, okay?" asked Connor.

"Alright." said Clark, letting go of Connor, and immediately went crashing into a pond.

Connor landed and grabbed hold of Clark.

"Okay, no flight powers." said Connor.

_**Star Labs, Metropolis.**_

Landing inside, Connor set Clark on a chair.

"Super-man? What's he doing here?" asked Dr. Klein.

"He has kryptonite in his blood system, can you find an antidote to reverse the process, to heal him?" asked Connor.

"Sure.. Just need my notes. But not after a few hours... the meteor shower is almost here." said Dr. Klein.

"Do whatever you need... I can help." said Connor.

"Okay, so attach this to the vein, if he has kryptonite in his system, he should be able..." said Dr. Klein, and then injected a needle into Clark's vein.

"Crap... this hurts." said Clark.

"Don't hurt so often do you?" asked Dr. Klein.

"No, never actually." said Clark.

"I have an idea of how to reverse the process. But it could kill you in the process." said Dr. Klein.

_**Luthor Manor.**_

Lex stood in front of a door with Tess.

"What's the status of the supersoldiers Tess?" asked Lex as they walked in.

"They are at 99.2% Lex. Almost indestructible." said Tess.

"Even to kryptonite?" asked Lex.

"That's the thing, with Superman's blood, it makes them vulnerable automatically. You can't reverse that part." said Tess.

"99.4% Tess, they are almost complete... soon Superman may not live til morning if I have my way." said Lex... laughing.

_**Star Labs.**_

"Are you insane?! Doing the same process over again will kill him! You may kill me too! He's my only living point!" said Connor.

"Then why aren't you weak too?" asked Dr. Klein.

"There are exceptions to my life force Klein." said Connor.

"The meteor shower is here..." said Dr. Klein.

Suddenly without warning, a meteor hit the lab, throwing Connor and Clark into a wall.

Dr. Klein was pinned under a desk counter with parts of the meteor breaking.

Clark got up, and flew out barely able to, and Connor looked, and then noticed he was bleeding...

"No, not now..." said Connor.

Outside Clark flew through the air, and saw the last meteor falling. The city had been torn apart by the meteor shower, and then Clark saw more meteors falling, and it was at least twelve dozen of meteors falling.

_**New Krypton.**_

Sitting alone in a canyon, General Zod growled in hate towards the man who made him come here... Clark Kent...

"How dare he put me here... I don't deserve to be in this place, I should be ruler of Earth..." said Zod, and then somehow, there was an odd noise, and Zod, was gone, only showing a portal closing...

_**Earth, Metropolis.** _

As Clark barely managed to destroy the last meteor, he fell to the street.

He moaned in pain... and there Connor walked out, and helped him into an alley, and called Lois.

"Hello? Lois, it's Connor. The meteor shower hit, and it's taken a toll on Clark. Get over here near Star Labs." said Connor, hanging up.

Clark was barely awake as Connor slapped him, waking him.

"Stay awake. You could die if you fall asleep." said Connor.

"You could kill me by slapping me." said Clark.

Connor saw Lois running over, and hugged Clark.

"Yep, that hurts." said Clark.

"Sorry Clark, forgot." said Lois.

"Let's just get him into the car, and take him back to Smallville, best place for him right now anyway." said Lois.

Driving away, Lois did not realize that watching them, with an evil grin was Zod...

* * *

_Please review and thanks, sorry bout how fast they're coming._


	6. Heating up

**_Heating up._**

* * *

When Clark fell asleep, he had a dream about when he was still working on the Doomsday thing, and Davis Bloom was still in the city.

_4 years ago. _

_Clark moved through the back alleys of Metropolis, as he saw Davis Bloom at his ambulance, and then without warning, was thrown across the road, into a wall, and was being beaten up._

_Using X-ray vision, Clark saw a man punching Davis._

_Quickly in super speed, Clark sped into the man, threw him into the back of a police car nearby._

_Davis looked at Clark, and then ran away into an alley._

_It had been the night before Chloe's wedding to Jimmy Olsen..._

_The next day as Clark was inside the barn where the wedding would be, and sat down at a chair as Lois walked in._

_"So Smallville, why hasn't the Blur been seen lately? Do you know?" asked Lois._

_"I don't know. Must be on vacation or something." said Clark, joking._

_"But like some people say: Saving the world is a full time job." said Lois._

_"That sounds like a catch phrase." said Clark._

_Then as Jimmy and Chloe cut the wedding cake, Clark heard something growl from the side of the barn._

_A giant grey hand hit the wall, throwing wooden stakes through the air, revealing the identity of Doomsday._

_People screamed, and ran through the barn with a frenzy. Clark saw Lois grab Chloe and run._

_Jimmy saw Doomsday head for Chloe, and he got in the way. Doomsday stuck his claws through Jimmy's stomach, and then threw Jimmy across the barn._

_Clark took into action, and ran into Doomsday, tackling him into a haystack._

_Doomsday punched Clark hard, throwing Clark backwards into a post._

_Clark got up, and punched Doomsday in the chin, and then Doomsday, grabbing Clark by the neck, threw Clark into the upper floor, and was exposed to green kryptonite._

_"Doomsday is invincible to kryptonite, then I have to use red kryptonite, only way..." said Clark, and threw red kryptonite towards Doomsday, but it missed, and Doomsday grabbed Chloe, and disappeared _

Clark woke up, and sat up, and fell back to the seat.

"Lois, can you please hurry up and get back to the farm?" asked Clark.

"You have to rest for right now Clark. We can give you to Connor, and he can fly you up to the sun to heal you for awhile." said Lois.

"Please?" asked Clark.

"Okay." said Connor.

Connor helped Clark out of the car, and then flew up into outer space, and flew towards the sun's rays.

Clark suddenly felt better, but when Connor let go, and Clark flew closer to the sun, the blood stream got weaker, and Clark's face got really pale, and Clark closed his eyes, and Connor grabbed him.

"Great... what now?" asked Connor.

_**Luthor Mansion.**_

Lex saw the army was at 99.99% and smiled.

"Almost complete, just one more thing..." said Lex, and put a little of his blood in the system, and then, 100.00%

"YES!" said Lex, evilly, and walked out of the room, and saw Zod standing there.

"Why did you bring me back?" asked Zod.

"You are a General, lead your army Zod, and defeat Clark Kent, but now he's known as Superman..." said Lex.

Without warning, loud booms appeared, and Lex looked outside, seeing cars catching on fire.

"All part of the plan." said Lex...

Zod smiled, and put a Kandorian General suit on, and crunched a piece of a metal pipe.

"Prepare to die Clark Kent..." said Zod.

_**The Farm.**_

Clark laid down on a bed, and felt his temperature rising at an alarming rate.

"What's going on with you?" asked Lois.

"Star Labs has the antidote, but one problem, I seem to have no powers." said Connor, trying to lift a couch, which was really heavy.

"Solar flare." said Clark, sitting up, and then, the ground shook ferociously.

"Earthquake? Seriously, weird events." said Connor.

"First meteor showers, cars catching on fire, and now an earthquake, this is really weird Clark." said Lois.

"I hope it's not who I think it is." said Clark, thinking of Lex.

"Oh, but that's the least of your problems." said Lex, standing at the door.

"What do you want?" asked Clark.

"Let's just say, an old foe is back, and he's mad." said Lex, pointing at the sky, and Clark, moving to the window, looked, and saw Kryptonian fleets heading towards Metropolis.

"Zod?" asked Clark. "He couldn't return to Earth though."

"Apparently he managed to." said Lex.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	7. Second Cat Scan

**_Chapter Seven. Second Cat Scan_**

* * *

Clark and Lex just stared at each other for minutes, and then out of nowhere, a Kryptonian super soldier launched into Lex, and in a blast, Lex was nothing but burnt flesh...

"Oh my god." said Lois, and Clark stood up, and forced himself outside, and then kicked the super soldier, and the super soldier growled, and grabbed Clark by the neck, and threw him across the driveway, and dirt flew into the air.

It seemed like time stopped as the super soldier walked towards Clark, who had got into his street clothes, and Clark got up barely, and then using the last of his strength, punched the soldier in the face, and the soldier went flying backwards.

Then the soldier flew into the air, and flew out of sight... leaving Clark alone as he fell to his knees, and laid down on the gravel... Connor rushed out, leaping over Lois' car, and then grabbed Clark by his shoulders and lifted him up.

Connor had little powers back, and he flew Clark back to the Fortress, and Kara was there looking over notes over Clark cat scan.

"Clark, you need to know that your toxic level is almost at 70% you need to get an antidote." said Kara.

"Oh, that'd be easy if I wasn't in the middle of an invasion at Metropolis. You try going through the streets, while there's still a solar flare going on. You try Kara." said Clark.

Connor looked at Kara, and realized something...

"Clark, I have an idea. Jor-el, run a cat scan over the three of us. Just to make sure it's not contagious." said Connor.

When the cat scan finished, Clark saw he was at 80% toxic... and Connor, was at 92%...

"Connor..." said Clark.

Connor fell to his knees, and grabbed Clark by the shoulder, and without warning, Connor's little powers left went into Clark, and Connor fell to the ground, and his face was turning a bright green at the point.

Just then was Clark starting to turn a little green.

"Kara, keep Connor in the sunlight! He'll die without it!" said Clark, getting into his Superman suit, and noticed green veins were bulging against his skin, and it was spreading up to his shoulders.

He ran outside barely able to, and flew outside of the Fortress, and flew towards Metropolis.

"I sure hope to god that Clark manages to survive what's coming." said Kara.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. Mayhem in Metropolis

**_Chapter Eight. Mayhem at Metropolis_**

* * *

Flying through the air, Clark looked down towards Smallville, and saw that Kryptonian Super Soldiers were taking everyone hostage, and then throwing them into a fleet.

Clark looked at the farm, and saw super soldiers surrounding Lois... he flew down with incredible speed, and then slamming into two of the soldiers, Clark grabbed Lois, and then flew into the air as the solar flare finally finished.

Flying farther, Clark arrived just out of Metropolis, and then Clark's flight powers lost it, and they fell to the ground, and laid in the pond...

Lois gasped as she burst out of the water, but saw no Clark. All she saw was burn marks sliding through the grass.

"Clark?" asked Lois, rushing out of the water, and there laying at the end of the slide, was a dirty looking Clark, with a slightly ripped cape.

"Ugh..." said Clark, groaning... and taking a poison detection watch, and put it on his arm, and saw it was at 75% and he knew it was probably 99% before it was too late.

Connor didn't have much time... Clark sat up, and Lois hugged him, and Clark saw her worry.

"I don't have much time Lois, I'm going to die if I don't get to Star Labs, stay here, and hide." said Clark, getting up to his feet and trekking through the cold grass towards Metropolis' burning buildings...

Walking into the city, Clark shook his head as his eyes burned, something was making his heat vision start to flare up. He still had twelve whole blocks, and then twelve flights of stairs, and twelve different doors of the Star Labs to find Dr. Klein to get the antidote...

The antidote was the only hope for the city, and Connor... Clark saw Zod standing at the end of the long street using his micro vision...

"Crap.. He is back." said Clark.

Zod using super speed slammed into Clark, throwing him across the city block, and then Clark went falling into glass, breaking it, and sending shards of glass into the air.

Clark laid inside of an industrial plant, laying near a staircase, he was definitely off track. Zod flew into the room, and punched Clark in the face hard, slamming him into the wall, and it cracked.

_I need to get Zod off my back for a while... _thought Clark, and pulling something out of his pocket, and a giant hole appeared, and Clark kicked Zod into it, and it shut...

"The Phantom Zone." said Clark, and sped off towards Star Labs, but was interrupted by Metallo... who's red core was now green.

Clark's condition suddenly got worse, and he fell to his knees, and green just filled his face.

Suddenly, a huge beam of light hit Metallo, and then a guy in blue stood there.. and then Clark realized...

"Connor?" asked Clark, and a fully green Connor stood there, and was holding Metallo by the neck.

"GO!" said Connor, and slammed Metallo into the ground... and the rock almost broke.

Clark ran quickly, and sped across the city towards Star Labs, and just as he was about to arrive, Doomsday somehow back to life, stood with Davis Bloom, and Davis was holding a shotgun with kryptonite bullets.

Tess stood behind Clark, holding a tazer... with kryptonite on it.

Clark gulped slightly, and saw he was outnumbered, but with last of his strength, Clark ran towards Doomsday at an angle, and Doomsday growled before grabbing Clark by the the neck, and threw him into Star Labs.

"YES!" said Clark falling into Dr. Klein's office.

"Superman?" asked Dr. Klein, who was bloody.

"Dr. Klein, do you have the antidote?" asked Clark.

"Yes, here." said Dr. Klein... holding a purple rock.

"What's this?" asked Clark.

"The antidote, kryptonite, but reversed, instead of hurting you, it heals." said Dr. Klein, and as Clark put the rock on his vein that was bulged on his arm, he saw the kryptonite color leave his body and disperse into the air, but he was not feeling any stronger... but the same.

Clark threw the rock into the trash as it finished off.

"Thanks. Get to safety." said Clark, and without warning Doomsday launched into him, and the two went flying out of the building and into the street.

"Crap..." said Clark coughing up blood.

There was a toxin level of 20% and decreasing, very slowly, and Connor had just arrived into the Star Labs...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	9. Opposites

**_Chapter Nine. Opposites._**

* * *

Clark was thrown by Doomsday into a pole made of pure steel that's unbreakable, even for Kryptonians.

He groaned, and then dropped to the ground... and then a car revved at the end of the road towards the edge of the city.

Inside of a car was Lois, and she drove straight towards Doomsday.

"NO!" said Clark, and then as Lois drove towards Doomsday, Doomsday ran at Lois with speed.

Clark got up, and using super speed ran towards Doomsday, and then the impact of the hit between Lois's car and Doomsday caused the car to flip backwards, and the car caught on fire, and Doomsday fell into Clark...

"LOIS!" said Clark, and then the car exploded... Doomsday only laughed evilly.

Clark threw Doomsday off of him, and grabbed a metal pole, and slammed it into Doomsday's head, and felt weaker by the second as he fought Doomsday.

Doomsday punched Clark in the face hard, throwing him backwards and he crashed into the road, causing a slight crater...

**_Meanwhile at the Industrial Plant..._ **

Suddenly a black hole opened at the floor of the plant, and a pair of hands grabbed hold of a wall, and Zod climbed out... and the hole closed behind him.

Zod cracked his neck and punched the wall, and it broke.

Seeing a kryptonite gun, Zod picked it up, and realized he was immune to Kryptonite now.

"Oh Kent, watch out..." said Zod.

_**The street near Star Labs.**_

Clark got up with slight stumble, and wiped blood from his mouth, and ripped the piece of burnt suit off, and punched Doomsday hard in the face, and the pound could be heard clearly.

Grabbing Doomsday, Clark flew into the air, and above the entire city, Clark went flying quickly down towards the ground, and then a huge explosion happened, taking the last of energy out of Clark, and the toxic level was going up again, it was at 50%.

A burst of light appeared, and Connor fully healed appeared holding Davis by the neck, and held a gun.

"Leave him alone!" said Connor. Doomsday slammed into Connor, and Connor felt the pain intensely, and he went slamming into a post, which was the last of a building's standing, and it crumbled ontop of Connor...

Clark meanwhile was crawling towards the wrecked car expecting to see Lois' body laying there, but nothing was there, it was like someone had taken the body... or it was grabbed before the explosion... but then his fears were confirmed, there was a skeleton laying on the ground, only a couple feet away in an alley.

Clark had tears, and then Doomsday grabbed Clark by the cape, and slammed him into a car, denting the hood.

Knowing that he was done for, Clark using the little strength he had left, grabbed the car, and slammed it hard into Doomsday, throwing Doomsday across the city, straight into Zod...

Laying there, Clark only thought about the last moment him and Lois had...

_"Hide!" _

Clark had tears running down his face, and then an exact replica of Clark stood in front of him, and Clark looked at him slightly...

"Bizarro?" asked Clark.

"Hello brother..." said Bizarro, and it was true, they were basically brothers, they had the same DNA.

**Meanwhile at the destroyed building.**

Standing there was Kara, holding a stick, and then broke it, and a portal opened, and then walking out was Clark Luthor, the other Dimension Clark. Better known as Ultraman...

Ultraman walked towards Bizarro who was holding Clark by the neck.

"Leave him alone." said Ultraman.

"You and what army?" asked Bizarro.

Suddenly Green Arrow shot down, and Kara and Connor stood with them, and then with a huge bang Martian Manhunter came flying down.

"I believe you get the idea... put him down." said Ultraman.

"This is for Lois!" said Clark, and punched Bizarro, knocking him down, and Ultraman grabbed Clark.

"Time to get some sunlight..." said Ultraman, and flew into the air with Clark, and then as the sun shined, the greenness in Clark's face slowly faded, and Clark nodded, and flew down towards Bizarro.

"GO!" said Clark, and grabbed Bizarro.

"We have other duties right now, this is Superman's fight. For Lois." said Oliver.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that." said Connor, seeing footprints that were full of oil...

"It's not possible is it?" asked Kara.

"She's human, she couldn't survive that explosion." said Oliver.

"Unless..." said Kara...

"Zod..." said Oliver.

Clark grabbed Bizarro by the neck, and slammed him into the ground, and then Bizarro turned to ash... just like the other person, Lex...


	10. Back to the Luthor Mansion

**_Chapter Ten. Back to the Luthor Mansion_**

* * *

When Clark finally got to his normal self, all he knew was that Lois had sacrificed herself to save Clark's life.

"Lois..." said Clark...

_Flashback._

_Running through a field, Lois was being chased by an unknown figure, and then it tackled her, and it revealed it's face, and then it went to kill her, but in a blur, Clark came launching into the creature, and the two went crashing into a tree._

_The Creature tried to bite Clark's face, but Clark punched it in the face, and the creature slumped to the ground, and turned into Whitney, Lana's boyfriend who supposedly died in the war..._

_"Whitney?" asked Clark, and then Whitney punched Clark in the face, throwing him backwards, and then ran off into the woods... and disappeared._

_Lois saw Clark standing there, and she ran to him, and hugged him._

_"You alright?" asked Clark._

_"Thanks to you. I don't know what caused him to do that." said Lois._

_"I think I do." said Clark. _

"Luthor Manor, where it all started." said Clark, realizing, and then sped into an alley, and got into his street clothes, and walked towards Smallville slowly...

Walking through the long roads... Clark only thought that there was something odd about the whole thing.

"How could Doomsday, Davis, Bizarro, and Zod come back?" asked Clark.

"Most of them were dead." said Clark to himself then.

He sped the rest of the way to Smallville, and entered the ruins of the town, and saw flames on cars.

The heat was excruciating... Clark didn't want to be there, even his body was being affected... and he was a kryptonian...

Walking towards Luthor Mansion, Clark noticed something was being built... the tower that would make the sun turn red... making his powers leave...

"Crap." said Clark.

Entering, Clark found a gun, and grabbed it, and it was loaded with half kryptonite, half lead bullets.

He walked with it into the room where Lex had been making the super soldiers, and found a giant hole digging down towards an underground city...

"What the?" but he was interrupted as something came crashing into him, and then he shot, and it hit the thing that hit him.

Clark fell to the floor, and found it was Metallo, who was making a full armada of Kryptonian fleets.

He gulped, and then kicked Metallo in the face, and Metallo grabbed Clark by the shirt, and the two went falling down the giant hole.

They fell for what seemed like ages. Clark gulped as he fell into the the bottom of the hole, and landed straight into the city with the fleets being made.

Crashing into a fleet, Clark wiped his mouth which had blood.

He quickly coughed, and then got up and jumped out of the way as Metallo came launching down.

Clark flew halfway across the fleet they were on, and then Metallo pointed his hands at Clark, and a giant green kryptonite stone came flying towards him, with lasers coming at him.

Clark flew out of the way, and punched the kryptonite destroying it, and it hit him in the face with a laser, and Clark fell to the floor.

Metallo chuckled, and walked towards Clark, who just laid there motionless.

Excruciating pain flew through Clark's body, and then as Metallo went to grab Clark, Krypto suddenly flew down, and slammed into Metallo.

"Leave C.K alone!" said Krypto, and slammed Metallo into a fleet, destroying it.

Clark woke up, and Krypto flew away just as he got up.

"Good dog huh?" asked Clark to Metallo.

Metallo got up, and held a metal pole.

Clark ran at Metallo with super speed, and broke the pole, and punched Metallo in the face, and threw him into the air towards the Luthor Mansion.

Flying up after Metallo, Clark got into his superman costume, and then slammed into Metallo as they came into the airs of Smallville.

Only a few people were left in the town, which meant they were watching the fight.

The kryptonite sense was growing stronger some how... no one had kryptonite on them, or so Clark thought.

Metallo looked towards the side of Smallville as a car drove in, and Clark's face grew green again... and it was more intense. Then out of the blue, Lana Lang stepped out of the car, and saw Clark...

"My god..." said Lana.

Clark threw Metallo into a lead shop, and burnt it down. Lana saw Clark only long enough to speed away through the sky...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


End file.
